twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight movie quotes
Quotes from the ''Twilight'' movie. ---- "Death is peaceful... easy... life is harder." -Bella Swan ---- "I've never gven much thought to how I would die. But dying, in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go." -Bella Swan ---- "In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain there is a small town named Forks. Population 3,120 people. This is where I'm moving." :-Bella Swan ---- "My family, we aren't like others of our kind" :-Edward Cullen ---- "Could you watch where you walk?" :-Edward Cullen ---- "Clair de Lune is great." :-Bella Swan ---- "I can't dance." "Hmm... well, I could always make you." "I'm not scared of you." "You really shouldn't have said that." :-Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- "Bella! Guess who just asked me to prom? I totally thought Mike was gonna ask you, actually. Um, it's not gonna be weird though, right?" "No, no. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together." "I know, right?" :-Jessica Stanley and Bella Swan ---- "Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" "Yeah. Um... I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it." :-Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- "What did you expect? Coffins and dungeons and moats?" "No, not the moats." "Not the moats." :-Edward Cullen and Bella Swan ---- "I'm only afraid of losing you." "You don't know how long I've waited for you." :-Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- "You've got to give me some answers." "I'd rather hear your theories." "I have considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite." "That's all superhero stuff, right? What if I'm not the hero? What if... I'm the bad guy?" :-Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- "Say something to distract me." "Umm... you should put your seatbelt on!" "(Laughs) You should put '''your' seatbelt on."'' :-Edward Cullen and Bella Swan ---- "Look, you gotta give me some answers." '"Yes... No... To get to the other side... 1.772..." '"I don't want to know the square root of pi." "You knew that?" '' :-Edward Cullen and Bella Swan Category:Twilight Film Category:Quotes ---- ''"This is the skin of a killer, Bella." :-Edward Cullen ---- "I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?" :-Eric Yorkie ---- "Oh my God. We're in the first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy." :-Jessica Stanley ---- "The little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird. And um, she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." :-Jessica Stanley ---- "Hey, did you get contacts?" "No." "Your eyes were black the last time I saw you and now they're like golden brown." "I know. It's the fluorescence." :-Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- "Is she even Italian?" "Her name IS Bella." :-Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen ---- "You are my life now." :-Edward Cullen ---- "Why did you hate me when we first met?" "I did. Only for making me want you so badly." :-Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- "I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice... My face... Even my smell. As if I'd need any of that. As if you could outrun me! As if you could fight me off." :-Edward Cullen ---- "What if they don't like me?" "So you're scared, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" "I'm glad I amuse you." :-Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- "I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend." :-Edward Cullen ---- "Just ignore Rosalie. I do." :-Edward Cullen ---- "That's my monkey man." - Rosalie Hale ---- "You know, your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash." '' '"I only said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." "What does that mean?" "It means if you're smart... you'll stay away from me." "Okay, let's say for argument's sake that I'm not smart." '' - Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ''"Hey Dad, I have a date with Edward Cullen." "He's a little old for ya, isn't he?" "No, uh, he's a junior, I'm a junior. I thought you liked the Cullens." "I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town." "Edward doesn't live in town, technically. He's right outside. "He is?" "Yeah. He wanted to meet you, officially." "Alright, (Charlie cocks his gun) bring him in." "Could you be nice? He is - he's important." -Bella Swan and Charlie Swan